You're A Liar But I Can Forgive You
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: First story for me about Jade. What if Beck did cheat on Jade? What are the DEADLY consequences...? Songfic on Liar Lair & Unforgivable by the one & Only Christina Grimmie.


_**You're a Liar But I can Forgive You **_

**My first story on Jade. This is also a filler for me cuz I have stupid writers block for Falling For Someone. -_-' (wow im using that emoticon wayy more than I should. Lol). PLZ B NICE. Btw, kinda rushed because I am falling asleep writing. I feel like I'm going to Pass out. I have THE worst headache ever. Ugh. (ZZZZZ. -_-z) this idea came to me when I heard Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie (I advise u 2 look!) What if Beck did cheat on Jade? **

**FUN FACT: I wrote this in an English assessment when I finished (the assessment was on the Disney Film Holes. Cool film. :P)**

_**ENJOY! I don't own Liar Liar (Christina, U ROCK!) or Victorious.**_

* * *

><p>Jade was heartbroken. She knew she had made a big fat mistake. <em>I loved him <em>Jade thought tears braking through her eyes. She struggled to get her stuff into the car without getting soaked in the rain. It had been well over two months since Beck dumped her. She switched on her car. A random song flicked on. Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie. Jade sank her head onto the driving Wheel.

"_**Can't see you anymore  
>You're in, and shut the door<br>Didn't know what I do know now  
>With words I've been betrayed<br>You respond and let them fade  
>And I just won't let you bring me down<strong>_

You can see what I know and I know  
>Somewhere there's a sorry heart<p>

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
>Leading you right back to me"<p>

Jade's mind played back to all the times she had had with Beck. But they had broken up a lot. But he loved her. Jade couldn't part with his memory. But she should of when she had the chance. He lied to her. No boyfriend does that. Especially the one you love, the one you trust, the one you think you'd end up marrying when you left college. A tear slipped from her eye. She was just someone that Beck could go straight to and get back with her.

"_**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
>You played with fire<br>And smiled when you told her  
>Oh, oh, thought you were someone<br>Oh, oh goodbye to no one" **_

She had to let go. Jade started up the car and pulled out of the car park.

* * *

><p>Later that night, she was in traffic about 20 minutes away from home. Her phone rang; unknown number. That unknown number was…<p>

"Hello?" Jade answered.

"Hey jade…" a sweet voice answered.

"Beck…." Jade began. Unforgivable began. "Just listen to the song Beck." Jade put the phone by the car speaker.

"_**Okay, lets keep this simple  
>I do intend to live my life on the safe side<br>It's who I am, and it's who you aren't  
>I can, I can see you clearer<br>When you're not lying underneath it all  
>And I can't see your complexion<br>And I know your heart  
>The way you choose<br>You always want the best for you  
>But I'm standing here with crying eyes<br>I still see through your disguise"**_

Beck was stunned silent. The song made a dent in his heart.

"_**never meant for you to choose  
>You should've known better<br>There's nothing left for you to lose  
>When you looked at me and said you had it all<br>But what you did; it's not unforgivable**_

**_And I know things have been going on_**  
><strong><em><span>You know you can't erase your sin<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And now you can't see your reflection<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I know that your heart breaking<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>But is it as torn as mine?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You've already made it known<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>How much you lie is what you've shown<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Everything inside my head<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Won't leave me alone"<span>_**

Beck hung up. He needed time to think. Jade was forgiving him for what he did? Why was he so dumb? He was never going to get Jade back. He sat alone in his room in silence. The silence broke within 2 minutes. His phone bleeped a text message. The unknown number belonging to Jade West.

**FROM: JADE WEST**

**TO: BECK OLIVER**

**I DO LOVE U. BUT UR A LIAR & U SHOULDA KNOWN BETTER. UR A LIAR BUT I CAN FORGIVE U. J x**

Beck felt his heart leap. He quickly rang Jade.

"Jade I love you too!" Beck babbled. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too Beck but I can't do this anymore. I..AHHHHHH" Jade was cut off from Beck. The scream was blood curling & heart shattering. The moment Beck almost heard Jade say I Love You the moment was cursed. Beck flopped on the bed. _She'll get back to me. She always does._

* * *

><p>Beck switched on his TV to the news at ten.<p>

"Breaking news; a massive car crash has occurred at 5.00pm today on the A4 Freeway. Two people have said to have been killed. Names are Jade West & Tyler Johnson," the news reporter explained. Beck felt his heart be blown up into a million pieces. His first love had been killed.

"Jade? MY JADE WEST! No...!" At first he couldn't believe it. Then the reality began to sink in. Beck wailed big fat tears. His true love was gone. FOREVER...

* * *

><p>...A week had passed since Jade's passing. This was real. Not a video game like Call Of Duty where you get killed and can restart from wherever you left off. Jade can't come back. Her white coffin came passed Beck. The girl he was meant to marry. Dead. What ever happened to Happy Ever Afters? What happened to Growing Old together? What happened to ones true love's kiss? If only Jade was still alive, Beck would marry her and grow old with her and live happily ever after.<p>

But there's the thing about Death.

You

Can't

Bring

Back

The

One

You

Love…

**A:N: First time writing Jade stuff and angst stuff. I hope u enjoyed. **


End file.
